


Halcyon

by caffeinechesters



Series: SPN Drabbles/Ficlets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters





	Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zomb13Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zomb13Cat/gifts).



It’s the 4th of July and Sam is thirty. So many things have come to fruition in 17 years, but this year, Dean decided to raze a field by fireworks again. 

“This is a big year,” he said, “We have a batcave, you’re alive, and everything is going to be okay”. 

Sam smirked and went along with it, buying fireworks (more than before since there is no money going to motel rooms), and scouting a location. They start lighting the fuses shortly after dusk, expecting the same magical feeling, but are greeted with melancholy and regrets. They can’t shake the image of the angels falling or how Dean was oblivious to Sam’s plight (for the most part) since he came back from purgatory. During the big finale, Dean caught Sam staring at him and smiled. Sam took this as a sign, edging closer, until Sam had crowded Dean. Dean tipped his head up (which still pisses him off that Sam is taller than him) and kissed Sam molasses sweet. The fireworks overhead may have faded and descended them into darkness, but this feeling will never fade into the night like wisps of gunpowder residue.


End file.
